Benson's Revenge
by lae10
Summary: Benson and Hixx are back to get revenge on not only Luke but Bo this time too.
1. A New Day

Well, here's Bo and Luke tearing up the back roads of Hazzard as usual. You know, after all the things those two boys went through, you'd think they would stat to slow down some. Then again, this is Bo and Luke Duke. They never slow down. There's not one thing that will slow these boys down.

"Bo, you might wanna slow down some," Luke said. "We're coming into one of Rosco's favorite speed traps."

"So what's your point?" Bo asked. "We've gone through Rosco's speed traps a million times."

"Yeah, I know that but I hate speeding through there. Then we have to worry about him coming down on us."

Bo shrugged. "Yeah, but it never gets old. I love leading Rosco into the creek."

Suddenly, they heard police sirens coming up behind them. Luke turned around and saw Rosco right on their tails. This day was just like any other day. The General Lee racing down the road with Rosco right behind them. You know, you'd also think Rosco would get sick and tired of chasing Bo and Luke. He's been chasing them every since they can remember. But Rosco won't give up.

"Well, there he is," Luke said. "Escort him to the creek."

Bo smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."

Bo hit the gas and they sped down the road with Rosco right behind them. Sliding around each corner and going right through the potholes Rosco was still there on their tails.

"Well, he sure is hanging in there," Luke said looking behind them. "He knows all our moves."

"He's been back there long enough watching," Bo said. "Maybe he's been taking notes."

"I don't know. To me, it seems like you're slacking a little bit."

"Slacking?"

"I just said a little bit."

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe this'll change your mind."

Bo put the accelerator all the way to the floor and they flew down the hill. Luke looked ahead and saw what Bo was getting ready to do. The next thing he knew they were in the air jumping over Willow Creek. They landed safely on the other side with their heads bobbling back and forth. Bo stopped the car and they turned around just in time to see Rosco fly right into the creek. They waited there just to make sure he was okay.

"Looks like he's all right," Luke said.

Bo turned to Luke. "Now do you still think I'm slacking?"

Luke shook his head and smiled a little bit. "Next time I'm gonna keep my mouth shut."

Bo nodded and smiled too. "Good idea."

He put the car back into drive and got back on the road leaving Rosco behind in Willow Creek. That really has never gotten old. The boys always made it over and Rosco usually got stuck in the water or on the other side. The boys just loved that.

Bo and Luke were laughing about what happened to Rosco when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and ran the General right off the road. Bo tried to back the General up to get out of the ditch but he couldn't. When he looked up the car was gone.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, no thanks to that dude. He could've killed us!"

"Yeah, well, there ain't no use in getting mad about it. That guy's long gone by now, and we have to get the General outta this ditch here."

Bo and Luke climbed out of the General and almost broke their backs trying to push it out of the ditch. It probably took them ten minutes to get the General back up on the road.

"Did you see what that guy looked like?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, it all happened too fast. I didn't see anything."

"Neither did I. I'll tell you what, if and when I do find him I'm gonna teach him a little something about driving."

"Bo, forget it. We ain't gonna find him. We don't know what he looks like."

"I got a good look at the car. It was a light brown sedan. Not only that, but there was a big crack in the middle of the front windshield."

Luke sighed. "Well, it ain't much, but at least we got something to go on. It's better than nothing. Let's go to town and talk to Cooter. Maybe he's seen that car around town somewhere."

Bo and Luke climbed back into the General; and headed for town. Bo didn't want to admit it but he was a bit shook up. That car came out of nowhere and surprised Bo. He couldn't wait to find that guy and get him.

When they got to town they parked the General outside Cooter's garage and went inside to talk to him. When they explained what had happened to them outside of town he said that he'd keep an eye out for that car and that guy who was driving it. Bo was actually really peeved about what happened. He wanted nothing more than to find that guy and teach him a lesson. He never really liked it when someone ran him off the road. Usually, he would get so mad that he would take his anger out on somebody or something else. The last time something like this happened he punched a hole in the wall of the barn. He got stuck fixing it on his won and it wasn't very fun for him.

On the way home Luke told Bo not to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy about what happened. There were already worried about them enough every time they left the house because Bo and Luke seemed to attract trouble. However, whenever they get in trouble they always managed to find a way out with the help of Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter. And they were going to need their help again this time too. That little fender bender earlier wasn't an accident. The trouble just started there for Bo and Luke.


	2. Lost Sheep

The next few days Cooter kept his eyes pealed for that light brown sedan but there was no sign of it. Bo and Luke just thought that maybe it was a one-time thing. They had no idea how wrong they were.

One afternoon Bo took the pickup truck and went into town to pick up some feed. Luke stayed back to help Uncle Jesse fix the porch roof. Luke wanted to go into instead but they had a coin tossup and Bo won. As Luke was hammering away on the porch roof he was wondering how much fun Bo was having going into town instead of being stuck behind to fix a roof. However, while everyone was working and minding their own business nobody knew about the trouble lurked around Hazzard.

Once Uncle Jesse and Luke were done with the porch roof Luke looked around the farm and realized that the pickup truck wasn't there which meant that Bo wasn't back yet. He thought that Bo was just taking his lovely old time because then he wouldn't have to help with the roof if he took longer than expected.

Daisy came outside when Luke was climbing down the ladder.

"Hey, y'all, did Bo get back yet?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, he hasn't. He's probably at Cooter's killing time so he wouldn't have to help with the porch roof. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mr. Rhuebottom just called and he said that Bo hadn't showed up yet."

"He left a few hours ago," Uncle Jesse said. "He should have gotten there and should've been home by now."

"I'm gonna try to raise him on the CB," Luke said walking into the house. Once he stepped into the kitchen he walked over to the CB and turned it on. He waited a little bit before saying anything.

"Lost Sheep 1 calling Lost Sheep 2, you got your ears on?"

Uncle Jesse and Daisy walked in just as Luke was waiting for a reply.

"Bo, this is Luke, you got your ears on?"

Luke caught the flash of fear in Daisy's eyes when he didn't get an answer.

"Bo, you out there?"

Luke slammed the CB mike down when Bo didn't answer. Something had to be wrong for BO not to answer. Luke could just feel that something was terribly wrong. What was going on? Where was Bo?

"Uncle Jesse, I'm worried," Daisy said.

Luke nodded. "So am I. I'm gonna take the General and go talk to Cooter. Then I'm gonna search the back roads of Hazzard for a bit and see if I can find anything."

"Okay, but be careful," Uncle Jesse said.

Luke ran out the door and jumped in the General Lee. He sped out of the yard and sped down the road. He just had to find Bo. He was really worried about Bo. He had no idea where he was, or if he was okay. It made him go crazy not knowing where his youngest cousin was. He was always protective of Bo an Daisy because they were his younger cousins who were more like his younger brother and sister.

Luke went to Cooter's and then to Mr. Rhuebottom's and neither one of them knew where Bo was. Then he searched the back roads and there still was no sign of Bo anywhere. Since he couldn't find anything he decided to head back to the farm and see if he was already home or not. He was just so upset not knowing where he was. It hurt him.

When he walked into the house Daisy and Uncle Jesse were waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, I dint find anything. I checked with Cooter and Mr. Rhuebottom, and then I went on the back roads. When I couldn't find anything I figured on coming home because maybe he was already here. There was no sight of him anywhere or anything to where he would be."

"Uncle Jesse, something's wrong," Daisy said. "I can just feel it."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Uncle Jesse answered.

Luke sat down at the kitchen table and put his arms on the table. He sighed sadly, and Daisy stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She could sense his fear. Bo and Luke were so close. Every time Bo was late coming home Luke had no other choice but to worry about him. Luke's full-time job was protecting his family, and right now he didn't feel like he was doing a very good job.

"What're we gonna do?" Daisy asked.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll yell you one thing, I ain't gonna just sit around here doing nothing while Bo is out there."

Luke stood up and was headed for the door when Uncle Jesse put his hand on his shoulder and stopped.

"Luke, just hold on now," he said. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. Maybe the pickup truck broke down or something."

Luke shook his head. "No, he knows just about as much about as I do, and if he was having trouble with the truck he could fix if he had to. And if he couldn't, he would've called us on the CB."

Daisy nodded. "That's true."

They all sighed sadly and just as Luke was about to go out the door a familiar voice came over the CB.

_"Calling Luke Duke, calling Luke Duke."_

Luke walked over to CB and picked up the mike.

"Yeah, this here's Luke Duke coming back at ya. Who do I got over there?"

_"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, Luke. Or should I say Sgt. Duke."_

Something sparked in Luke's mind as he listened to what the person said. It took him a bit to recognize the voice.

"Benson," Luke growled into the mike.

_"Oh, so you do recognize my voice. It's been another year since I saw you last."_

"What do you want, Benson? Don't forget that I caught you again last time. I have no problem doing it once more if I have to."

_"Well, don't you worry. I'm nowhere near your farm. But you just better remember to watch your back when you're walking around town because I could be right behind you."_

"Benson, what do you want?"

_"I want you. I wanna get revenge on you for putting me in the brig in the Marines and last time."_

"Why bother? You already put my family through hell last time. Ain't that revenge enough?"

_"No, it ain't 'cause I didn't get what I came for. But I will this time. You can count on that. It took me a lot to break out of jail again. I also have Hixx with me this time too. He's changed and I'm pretty sure that he wants to get revenge on you too."_

"You got enough revenge last time. That's enough."

_"No, it ain't. However, I do have a question for you."_

"What's that?"

_"How much do you care about your kin?"_


	3. Trouble

"What are you talking about, Benson?"

_"How much do you really care about your kin?"_

"What does that got to do with you and me?"

Benson didn't answer. Luke was starting to get scared. Why wasn't he answering? Finally, another familiar voice came over the CB.

_"Luke?"_

Luke's eyes grew wide. "Bo?"

_"Luke, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it' me, cuz. Where are you? Are you all right?"

_"I'm fine, Luke. I really don't know where I am. I think…"_

Luke heard some shuffling coming over the CB when Bo didn't finish answering him.

"Bo, you okay?"

_"He's fine…for now."_

"Benson, what do you want?"

_"I want you. I want you to come to that old shack on Mount Paron Road. If you do I'll let your cousin go. If you don't you'll never see your cousin alive again."_

Luke sighed sadly. He was stuck. He honestly didn't think that Benson was going to let Bo go no matter what he did. But Luke really had no choice. He had to take that chance and try to save Bo's life. Knowing Benson, he would carry out his threat if Luke didn't show up.

"When do you want me there?"

_"Very good, Luke. You know what, you come to that old shack tomorrow at noon sharp. But no cops or that fat little Boss Hogg. You come alone. If I see one person with you, your cousin has had it. You understand me?"_

"I got it. No cops, no nothing."

_"Good."_

"Don't you hurt him. If you hurt him I swear you'll be wishing that you were dead. You hear me? Don't you dare hurt him! I'm gone!"

Luke threw the mike down and hit his hand on the kitchen table. He couldn't believe it. Benson was out of prison again. And this time he's holding Bo hostage. He really wants revenge, Luke thought to himself. He sure wants it 'cause this is the way to get it.

Daisy walked over to Luke and put her arms around his neck and started to cry. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried. He rubbed her back up and down in attempt to calm not only her but himself too.

Uncle Jesse walked over to them and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. They were all so torn. Their youngest was out there with some crazy convict who wants to get revenge on Luke. It was scary. This guy almost killed them last time. What's going to happen this time?

"Luke, you ain't really gonna go there tomorrow, are you?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke shrugged. "I really don't have much of a choice. If I don't go he kills Bo. However, if I do go there's no telling that he won't kill Bo anyway."

"What're we gonna do?" Daisy sobbed.

"There ain't too much we can do," Uncle Jesse said.

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Daisy almost shrieked.

Luke shook his head. "What's there to do? I figure no matter what I do Benson's gonna kill Bo. Come on, it's been another year in the slammer for him, and he's probably gotten meaner than ever."

"Luke, you always got an idea," Daisy said. "No matter what kind of trouble someone's in you always manage to figure a way out."

Luke nodded slowly. He knew Daisy was right. But since it was Bo whose life was at stake he didn't know what to do. He wanted to come up with a plan that wouldn't hurt Bo in any possible way.

"I ain't got no plan this time," Luke said.

"Can't you think of one?" Daisy asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, not at the moment. Even if I do think of one it probably wouldn't pull through. Benson may be crazy but he ain't dumb." Luke stopped when something popped in his head. The last thing he said gave him an idea.

"Luke, what is it?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I got an idea," he answered. "Think about that last thing I said. Who does that remind you of?"

"Cooter!" Daisy shouted instantly.

"Exactly," Luke said. "Every time me and Bo are in trouble we always figure out a way with the help of Cooter. There ain't no doubt that he'll help us when he finds out what's going on."

"Give him a call on the CB," Uncle Jesse said.

Luke picked up the CB that he slammed down just minutes ago.

"Lost Sheep to Crazy Cooter, come back."

_"Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter coming at ya. What do y'all need, Lost Sheep?"_

"Cooter, listen, Bo's in trouble and we need your help."

_"Sure, y'all. What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time?"_

"It's not like that, Cooter. Do you remember Benson?"

_"Yeah, he's the guy that forced you and Bo to drive him through a forest fire, ain't he?"_

"The very same. Listen, he's got Bo. And he said that he'll kill him if I didn't meet him on Mount Paron Road tomorrow at noon. But I get the feeling that no matter what I do, he'll kill Bo anyway."

_"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"_

"Listen, we're coming into town. We're gonna meet at the garage and figure something out."

_"That's a big 10-4, y'all. I'm gone."_


	4. Found

When Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke got to Cooter's garage Cooter was waiting outside for them. All he knew was that Bo was with Benson and could be killed at any moment. He understood why Luke didn't say a whole lot over the CB about it but now was time for him to find out all about it.

Once everyone was in the garage and the doors were closed Cooter decided to get the scoop on what was going on.

"Luke, tell me what happened."

Luke sighed. "Well, you know how I came into town earlier looking for Bo. When I got home Benson called me on the CB. After talking to him for a bit he let Bo talk to me for like thirty seconds. Benson said that if I didn't meet him at the old shack on Mount Paron Road at noon tomorrow he's gonna kill Bo."

"Are you serious?" Cooter asked surprised.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I am. But I've got the feeling that either way he's gonna kill Bo anyway."

"Man, that guy is crazy!" Cooter growled.

"But now we've gotta figure something out," Uncle Jesse said. "We've gotta get Bo back before tomorrow so Benson can't hurt him."

"But how're we gonna do that?" Cooter asked.

"Well, I kinda have an idea," Luke said. "We're gonna have to do this some time when it's dark. I was thinking of distracting Benson and Hixx enough to get them outta the shack. Then I'll take it from there."  
"What will you be doing?" Daisy asked.

Luke sighed. "Well, once they're outta the shack I'm gonna run in and get Bo."

"How do you know that they ain't gonna take him with them when they go outside?" Cooter asked.

"I don't. But I'm pretty sure they won't because that'll give Bo an easier chance of getting away."

"What if you get inside and Bo ain't there?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke sighed sadly not wanting to think that. "It's just a risk I'm willing to take."

They all knew that Luke would do anything if Bo was in trouble. They were so close that they'd sacrifice their lives for each other. Benson was crazy. Luke knew that this wouldn't be easy. Benson was really cautious and Luke knew that he wasn't going to go down easily.

Luke, Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and Cooter spent the rest of the day working on a plan to get Bo back. The plan they came up with had a few things wrong with it. It was hard, it was dangerous, and it had no guarantee. But everyone was willing to do it because it was a plan, and nobody else could think of something to do.

They all worked on getting the plan together and by midnight they were all headed toward Mount Paron Road. Luke's heart started to beat really hard as he turned onto the road. He was so worried about his cousin. He was so scared that if he got there it would already be too late. And if it was Benson and Hixx were going to wish that they were never born.

They all parked about half a mile away from the shack so that Benson and Hixx wouldn't be able to see them come. They all gout out of their cars and walked through the woods. When they came upon the shack Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter went one way while Luke moved toward the front door. Before anything happened Luke silently prayed to God and asked him to help them through this. Luke needed all the luck he could get because this was something that wasn't going to be easy.

The plan was for Cooter to distract Benson and Hixx by either making some kind of animal noise or by throwing rocks at the shack. Luke waited and soon he heard the high sound of a cat meow in the distance and he knew that it was coming from Cooter. It started off soft but then it started to get louder. His heart was racing and he slowly started to shake. Suddenly, he ducked farther down behind the bushes when he heard the door open. Benson and Hixx slowly stepped outside and shined a flashlight around the woods. They stepped away from the doorway and walked into the woods. Luke waited until he knew for sure that they were in the woods far enough before he went into the shack. Luke ran into the shack but he didn't see Bo anywhere. He almost broke down crying right then and there. He was about to run back outside when he saw another door that looked like a closet. He opened it and was relieved at what he had found.

There was Bo sitting in a chair with his hands tied around the back of the chair with a gag in his mouth. When Bo heard the door open he looked up, and once he saw Luke his eyes grew wide with happiness. Luke took the gag off Bo and started untying his hands.

"Luke, I'm so glad to see you!" Bo said happily.

Luke shifted Bo around a little bit and started to rub his hands and wrists because he figured they were numb so he tried to get the circulation going from being tied up for so long.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked looking at Bo's face.

The left side of his face was black and blue, and he had a small cut by his temple. His eyes looked a little red as if he had just gotten done crying.

Bo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Let's talk later," Luke said. "Let's get outta here."

Luke helped Bo stand up and they got out of the shack as fast as they could. Bo ran ahead of Luke so that in case Bo fell Luke was right there to catch him. They ran straight through the woods dodging every branch that was in their way. After running for awhile Luke ran ahead of Bo and led him to the General. Once they got there Luke helped Bo into the passenger side quickly but carefully before getting in himself. Luke didn't even wait for Bo to get situated in his seat. The second Luke got in he started the car and took off down the road like a bat out of hell.

When they were about three miles away from Mount Paron Road Luke started to slow down. He looked over at the passenger seat to see Bo leaning his head against the door. Luke breathed a sigh of relief and patted Bo's shoulder. Bo looked over at Luke and gave him a small smile. Luke was more than thrilled that he found Bo before it was too late. Luke didn't know it but Bo was thinking the exact same thing.


	5. At Cooter's

Luke drove the General into Cooter's garage. Once they were inside he jumped out and quickly closed the door. Once the door he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned with his back against the doors.

Bo climbed out of the General and ran to Luke. He jumped into Luke's arms throwing his arms around Luke's neck. Luke immediately wrapped his arms around Bo's waist and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Are you all right, Bo?" Luke asked.

Bo pulled away and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little sore."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Luke said looking at Bo's face. "Come over here with me so we can get you cleaned up."

Luke led Bo away from the doors and had him sit down on a barrel. Luke got a rag and got it wet with some cold water from the small sink in the garage, and then grabbed an icepack from the freezer.

"Man, what a night," Luke said as he took a hold of Bo's chin and started to clean the cut above Bo's temple with the rag.

"Tell me about it," Bo said. He winced a little bit as Luke dabbed the rag on his cut. "I definitely didn't have this in my plans for tonight."

"Neither did I."

"What's gonna happen now?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, Bo. I wish I could tell you."

Luke finished cleaning Bo's cut and then put the icepack on the side of his face that was bruised.

"Well, we've gotta do something," Bo said holding the icepack on his face.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I know we do. One thing is that we can't go back to the farm. That's the first place Benson will look."

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Bo asked again.

Luke heard an approaching vehicle outside the garage. He went over to the door and peeked through a crack and saw Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter pulling up in Uncle Jesse's pickup truck. He knew they would help them figure out a plan.

"Well, here comes Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter," Luke informed Bo. "Let's discuss it with them and figure something out."

Bo nodded and Luke walked back over to him. The door opened, and Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter walked in. The second Daisy saw Bo she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Bo laughed and put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Bo, I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "I was worried about you."

"I'm okay, Daisy," Bo told her.

Daisy let go of him and Uncle Jesse wrapped his arms around Bo. Bo threw his arms around Uncle Jesse and dug his head into his shoulder. After awhile they pulled away.

"You sure you're okay?" Uncle Jesse asked concernedly.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure don't look fine," Cooter said pointing to Bo's face.

Bo chuckled. "Well, besides that, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore."

Luke walked over to Bo and put his hand on his shoulder. "Uncle Jesse, me and Bo have been talking, and we realized that we can't stay at the farm. That's the first place Benson will go to."

"Well, what're we gonna do?" he asked.

"Y'all are welcome to stay here as long as you need to," Cooter offered.

"Thanks, Cooter," Luke said. "I think we'll take you up on that."

Bo sighed. "Also, y'all can't go to the farm either. Benson will do anything to get back at Luke. But we all have to go somewhere different."

"Bo's right. We can't risk getting you two hurt. Me and Bo will stay together, and you and Daisy will stay together."

"Where will we go?" Daisy asked.

Luke sighed. "Well, I don't know. The only place you two will be safe at is over at Boss Hogg's house with Boss and Lulu. I'm sure if they know about Benson being back in town they'll be willing to help out a little bit."

"I'm sure Lulu will, but I ain't so sure about Boss," Daisy said.

"You know what, I don't care what time it is," Uncle Jesse said. "I'm calling J.D. right now."

Bo and Luke chuckled as Uncle Jesse went to the phone. Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Cooter just listened to Uncle Jesse argue on the phone with Boss. After talking, yelling, and arguing with Boss, Uncle Jesse finally hung up the phone.

"Well, J.D. was none too thrilled about Benson being in Hazzard or the fact that I asked him if me and Daisy could stay with them. Bust Lulu said that we're more than welcome to stay with them as long as we needed to."

"Good," Luke said. "And we'll stay here at Cooter's."

"And I'll be staying too so I can keep an eye on y'all," Cooter said smiling.

"Thanks, Cooter," Bo said.

Uncle Jesse sighed and stood up. "Me and Daisy are gonna head over to J.D.'s. You boys be careful now, ya hear?"

Luke nodded. "We will."

After Uncle Jesse and Daisy left Cooter brought Bo and Luke up in the loft and got them settled in. Bo wanted to lay down for just a minute but the second he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Luke just smiled softly and covered Bo with a blanket before leaving the loft and joining Cooter who was standing by the General.

"How's Bo?" Cooter asked.

Luke sighed. "He's just fine. He's asleep right now."

"Good, he needs some rest after what he just went through."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You should get some sleep too."

Luke yawned. "Yeah, okay. But it's gonna be hard. I'm not gonna be able to sleep peaceful until Benson is back behind bars."


	6. The Next Morning

Early the next morning Luke was the first one up. He decided to let Bo sleep since he went through a lot the night before. Once Luke was awake he went down from the loft and decided to go get some coffee from the coffee shop across the street. He was so worn out and so was Bo and Cooter. So he kind of figured that they would like to have some coffee as well.

He slowly stepped outside and quickly walked across the street. He didn't want to take the chance of Benson seeing him if he was in town somewhere. He walked into the coffee shop and ordered three cups of coffee. He waited for about five minutes before walking back over to Cooter's with three cups of coffee in his hands.

When he walked into the garage he saw Cooter standing next to the General. He handed Cooter a cup of coffee and Cooter smiled at him.

"Thanks, Luke. I kinda figured that's where you went."

"No problem," Luke said. "Bo still sleeping?"

"Nope," he heard Bo say from the loft.

Luke turned around and saw Bo climbing down the ladder from the loft. Luke smiled and handed Bo a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Luke," Bo said.

"No problem, cuz."

Bo took a sip of the coffee. "Man, that tastes so god!"

Luke chuckled. "I'll bet. How'd you sleep?"

Bo sighed happily and smiled. "Like a baby. When I lay down I didn't realize how tired I really was.

"You sure were tired," Luke said. "You were out like a light the second your head hit the pillow."

"Well, you can't really blame him," Cooter said.

"Luke, what're we gonna do?" Bo said out of nowhere.

Luke sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Bo. I really don't know."

"We're sure Benson knows Bo is gone," Cooter said. "There ain't no doubt that he'll hunt you two down."

"That's why we ain't at the farm," Luke told him.

"Yeah, but once he knows y'all ain't at the farm he's gonna start checking around town."

Luke sighed knowing Cooter was right. They couldn't go around town in the General because Benson knew what it looked like. If Benson saw the General he would know that it was either Bo or Luke. And that's what scared Bo. He had no idea how they were going to get through this.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Do you think we'll get Benson?"

Luke sighed sadly. It pained him to hear the fear in his baby cousin's voice. And after what happened the night before Bo had a reason to be scared.

Luke put his hands on Bo's shoulders. "We'll get him, Bo. Don't worry, we'll get him. And that's a promise."

Bo nodded and Luke draped his arm around his shoulder.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Cooter said. "If Benson wants to get revenge on you, then why'd he got after Bo?"

Luke squeezed Bo's shoulder. "Well, ain't it obvious? He knows how close me and Bo are, and he figured that it would probably just tear me apart if I knew he had Bo. And it did. Not only that but Bo gave me a hand catching Benson and Hixx last time. But I think that's just a small portion of the reason."

Cooter nodded. "Yeah, you know I didn't even think about that. But that guy sure knows how to get to you. You definitely don't take things easy when people mess with your family."

Luke chuckled. "You better believe it."

"How're we gonna catch him?" Bo asked.

Luke shrugged not wanting to scare Bo. "I don't know. Benson ain't stupid. He knows we're gonna try to catch him."

"What about Hixx?"

"He's a bit of the problem. He is a bit crazy, even though he gave us a big hand of getting away last time and catching them. But it's been another year, and he might've gotten even crazier. Who knows what'll happen when we meet up with them? Hixx just might use that gun on us this time."

"Well, how're we gonna get them?" Bo asked.

Luke sighed. "There ain't no doubt that we're gonna need the General for this. You know there's a couple sticks of dynamite with the bows and arrows in trunk. I think I got an idea."

"Well, tell us!" Bo ordered. "The suspense is just killing me!"

"Okay," Luke laughed. "I don't have all of it yet, but I do have an idea."

As Bo and Cooter listened to Luke's plan they started to think that this would work. Luke was really smart and he was really good coming up with plans. Plus, Luke knew what this guy was like so he knew a little bit about how hard this was going to be.

As Luke gave Uncle Jesse and Daisy a call over at Boss's house he never noticed Bo go back up into the loft. Bo stared out the window and looked at the town of Hazzard. He started to get memories of what happened to him while Benson had him. When Bo wouldn't cooperate with Benson he would get punched. One time Benson took out his gun and hit him right across the head with it. That's where he got the cut by his temple. He was so scared that Benson was going to kill him. He was so scared that he would never see Luke, Daisy, or Uncle Jesse, or Enos, or even Boss or Rosco. He was so scared that he would never see Hazzard again. As he looked out Cooter's window he stared at the town square. He almost started to cry because he was still scared. What if the plan didn't work? What if it backfired? So many questions, no answers.


	7. Encounter

Later that day Uncle Jesse and Daisy came over to Cooter's garage. It was about time for Bo and Luke to get the General and head out in the open.

"Everybody got the plan straight?" Luke asked.

When everybody nodded Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Bo shook his head. "I don't wanna do this but what choice do I have?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse," Luke said. "The longer Benson and Hixx are out on the loose the greater chance innocent people could get hurt. We have to get them before something else bad happens."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "Okay, then do what you gotta do."

"Y'all be careful now," Cooter said as Bo and Luke climbed into the General.

When Bo and Luke were all set Daisy and Uncle Jesse opened the doors. Bo hit the accelerator and they went out of that garage like a bullet. The second they started heading out of town a light blue sedan started to tail them. That was exactly what Bo and Luke wanted to happen.

"Well, we've got a light blue sedan following us," Luke said looking out the back window.

Bo looked over his shoulder quickly. "Yep, that's him. That's the same car they put me in too."

"All right," Luke said. "Give him a chase."

Bo smiled. "You got it."

Without hesitation, Bo put the accelerator to the floor and took off down the road. He made a sharp turn around a corner and wasn't surprised when he saw that light blue sedan do the same thing. He started to smile even more when he saw that sedan try to catch up to them. He was having a little bit of fun having Benson chasing them. Suddenly, his fun was replaced by fear when he saw Benson stick his hand out the window and point a gun at the General. He started to lose control when he heard some gunshots ring out. Then he lost total control when one of the General's tires was shot out. Bo turned the wheel every which way to keep it on the road. The General went off the road and finally came to a complete stop as Benson pulled up beside them.

Bo and Luke climbed out of the General as Benson and Hixx got out of their car and held guns on the boys. Bo and Luke instantly put their hands up the second they saw the guns in Benson and Hixx's hands.

"Well, Luke, it's great to see you again," Benson said.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you," Luke answered.

Benson turned to Bo. "Well, Bo, you may have gotten away last night but you ain't getting away this time."

"Leave him alone, Benson," Luke ordered.

"You ain't giving out orders anymore, Luke," Benson told him. "You are no longer in the Marines."

"It's me that you want," Luke said. "Just leave Bo outta this."

"He's in it just as much as you are," Benson said.

At that second Luke kicked the gun out of Hixx's hands and gave him a good right punch across the face. Bo kicked the gun out of Benson's hands but Benson was faster than Bo and gave Bo a really hard punch across the face. He was a little dazed and he quickly recovered but not quickly enough. Benson picked up his gun, cocked it, and pointed it right at Bo's chest. The sound of the cocking of the gun made Luke look up to see Benson holding the gun on Bo.

"This is where we're gonna say good-bye," Benson growled.

Whatever happened next seemed like it happened in slow motion. Luke could see Benson's finger slowly pull the trigger. They rest was all a blur to Luke. But for Bo, he could remember it clearly.

Bo shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. But before it came he felt something shove him hard to the ground as he heard the gunshot ring out. Bo lay on the ground wondering what had just happened. He felt no pain and he wondered why. It took him awhile to finally realize that he didn't get shot. But why? What had happened?

Bo looked to his side and he paled at what he saw. There was Luke laying on the ground bleeding from a wound on the lower right side of his body. Blood gushed out like a waterfall from the wound and turned his blue plaid shirt a very dark shade of red. Bo suddenly heard the sound of a car engine. He looked up and saw Benson and Hixx take off down the road. Bo wanted nothing more than to go after them but Luke needed him right now. Bo got up and scrambled over to Luke. The scary thing was that Bo didn't know much about first-aid that Luke did but he did know to put pressure on the wound and that's exactly what he did.

Luke's eyes were closed and his face was as white as snow.

"Luke, wake up," Bo said quietly. "Please wake up."

Bo's prayers were answered and Luke just opened his eyes a crack. Seeing Luke like this and in so much pain made tears some to Bo's eyes. He tried to hold his tears back but his emotions overpowered him.

Luke slowly lifted his hand to Bo's face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"You all right, Bo?"

Bo slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but you ain't."

"I will be okay," Luke said softly. "I'll be okay."

From there, everything was a total blur. Bo called for an ambulance on the CB and rode with them to the hospital. The only problem was the dreaded wait in the waiting room.


	8. In the Hospital

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter heard Bo's call for an ambulance over the CB. They all got into Cooter's two truck and high-tailed it to the hospital. Each of them was thinking the same thing. Benson used his gun on the boys.

Bo had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour. He hadn't gotten one word on how Luke's condition since he got to the hospital. No one would tell him anything. The ride to the hospital was just pure hell. He sat and listened to the paramedics talk as he kept his on Luke. He remembered them saying stuff about blood loss, where the wound was, and the approximate size of the wound. Surprisingly, Bo was able to block all those words out and was able to quickly pray silently to God.

About an hour after sitting in the waiting room alone Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter showed up. Bo stood up and Daisy literally ran into Bo's arms. She threw her arms around his neck, and he started to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. Daisy whispered softly into his ear and ran her hand threw his hair in attempt to calm him down. When Bo wouldn't calm down Daisy know that it was usually Luke how was always able to calm Bo down.

Daisy let go of Bo and Uncle Jesse wrapped his arms around Bo. After about a minute or so they pulled away, and Bo wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"What happened?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Bo sighed sadly. "I really can't remember much. Benson started tailing us the second we headed out of town. He shot out one of our tires. He was about to shoot me, but I guess Luke pushed me outta the way and got shot instead."

"Oh, my gosh!" Daisy cried.

"Have you heard how Luke's doing?" Cooter asked.

Bo shook his head. "No, they haven't told me nothing. I'm scared that he ain't doing good."

Daisy slipped her arm around Bo's waist. "Luke's a fighter, Bo. He'll be fine."

Bo wanted to believe Daisy, but for some reason he couldn't. He saw Luke right after he got shot and it didn't look too good. Why wouldn't anyone say how he was doing? Luke was dying back there and no doctor would come out and say how he was doing. Was he already dead? No…Daisy's right. Luke's a fighter.

About half an hour after Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter arrived at the hospital a doctor finally came out.

"How is he?" Bo asked.

"Well, he's a very lucky man. I won't go into details but I'll tell you that the bullet could've been fatal."

"So he's gonna be all right?" Daisy asked.

The doctor nodded. "He's gonna be fine. The bullet didn't go in too deep so it wasn't too hard to get out. It didn't damage any major organs. However, he'll be here for about a week, and while he's here we'll work on getting him back on his feet."

"Can we see him?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but just one at a time and only ten minutes each. He really needs to get his rest. Also, one person can stay with him overnight."

"That'll be me," Bo said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter went in and visited Luke for ten minutes each. All three of them told Bo that Luke looked fine and that he'll be okay. But Bo wouldn't believe it until he saw Luke with his own eyes. He just wanted nothing more than to see his older cousin, big brother and best friend. Although, he wanted to wait until the others left to go in and see him.

Once everyone left Bo walked down the hallway to Luke's room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. When he got inside the room he saw Luke lying in bed with IV needles in his arm. Bo just couldn't take seeing Luke lying in a hospital bed in so much pain. He just couldn't.

When Bo walked in the room Luke looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, cuz," Luke said softly.

"Hey," Bo said quietly.

Luke could see that his baby cousin was scared. It was the look in his eyes and the way he talked that gave him away. He had a good reason to be scared after all that had happened.

Bo couldn't take it anymore. He walked quickly to the left side of Luke's bed and sat down in the chair that was there. Luke gave Bo a smile and Bo broke down right then and there. He threw his left arm across Luke's chest. He lay his head down on Luke and cried while Luke took his arm out from under Bo and wrapped it around him. As Bo cried Luke rubbed his back and whispered softly in his ear and repeatedly told him that he was okay.

"I'm okay, Bo," Luke whispered. "Sssh…I'm okay. Everything's okay now."

Bo sniffled and lifted his head up from Luke's chest. Luke reached over and wiped Bo's tears away with his thumb.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Luke asked.

Bo shook his head and chuckled to himself. That was just like Luke to worry about Bo when he was lying in the hospital with a gunshot wound.

"No, they didn't," Bo answered.

"Good."

Bo sighed sadly and more tears fell down his face. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. But then it was Bo who broke the silence.

"Luke, you…you saved my life."

Luke sighed and stroked Bo's hair. "I had to, Bo. Benson wanted to get revenge on me, not you. If he shot you, that would hurt me way more than any other bullet could. I'd rather be shot than see you get shot."

Bo nodded. "Thanks, Luke. I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm okay, Bo," Luke said.

Luke looked at the door and then back at Bo. He wanted to do something that he knew would Bo feel better.

"Come here, Bo," Luke said patting the mattress.

"What?" Bo asked confused.

"Come here," Luke repeated.

"The nurses won't allow it, Luke," Bo told him. "I'll get kicked outta here."

Luke shook his head. "No, you won't get kicked outta here. If they kick you out then they're gonna have to kick me out too."

Bo chuckled. He wanted nothing more than to lie beside Luke and feel safe, but he didn't want to hurt Luke by doing that. He hesitated but when Luke patted the bead again he did as he was told. Luke shifted over a little to the right, just enough for Bo to lie down. Once Bo lay down he rested his head on Luke's shoulder and threw his arm across Luke's chest. Luke wrapped an arm around Bo and leaned his head against Bo's. Luke was about to fall asleep when Bo whispered to him.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll get Benson?"

Luke nodded slowly and pressed a soft kiss on the top of Bo's head. "Yeah, I do. I know we will. We'll get them if it's the last thing I do."


	9. Back at Home

Just like the doctor said, Luke came home a week later. The first night there the nurse said that Bo wasn't allowed to be lying next to Luke. She threatened to kick Bo out but Luke told her that she'd have to kick him out too. The nurse got frustrated and went to get the doctor. But when he saw them together like that he didn't have the heart to pull them apart. During the week that Luke was in the hospital he had a few little rehab sessions that got him back on his feet again. Even though he was out of the hospital he was still told that he would have to take it easy for awhile.

The first two days Luke was home from the hospital Bo did his chores along with Luke's. He thought it was the least he could do after Luke saved his life. He felt like he owed everything to Luke. There was no way that Bo was going to be able to pay Luke back for all he's done. The only problem was Benson. He was still out there somewhere. Bo knew he was going to strike again somehow. But Luke told Bo that they would get him and Hixx. They were going back to prison if it was that last thing Bo and Luke did.

One night when it was time for dinner Luke went into his and Bo's room to get Bo. When Luke walked in the room there was Bo sprawled out on his bed asleep. Luke couldn't help but smile sadly. He knew his cousin was wiped out because he had twice as many chores to do. Luke was grateful that Bo was doing his chores for him because he couldn't do them for awhile. The only problem was that Bo was totally wiped out once he finished with the chores at the end of the day.

Luke walked over to Bo's bed and sat down on it. He put his hand on Bo's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Bo, wake up," Luke whispered. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

Bo groaned a little bit and opened his baby blue eyes.

Luke smiled. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

Bo smiled back a little. "Cute."

"Come on, it's time for dinner," Luke told him.

Bo stretched his arms and legs. "All right."

Bo stood up and stretched even more. Luke stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, Bo, I wanna thank you for all you've done for me. I know that you're tired after you do yours and my chores. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."

Bo sighed. "Well, it's the least I can do after you saved my life."

Luke shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, Bo, and you don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do, Luke. You saved my life. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

"Exactly, that's why I did it. Bo, don't you understand? If I just stood there and let you get shot, how do you think I would feel?"

"How do you think I felt seeing you lying there in the grass bleeding from a gunshot wound?"

Luke sighed sadly and dropped his head down. He didn't really like about how Bo felt after he got shot. He really should've thought of Bo's feelings. The poor kid saw Luke get shot, and it should've been obvious to Luke that Bo would be torn. Bo looked up to Luke and to see Luke in so much pain just broke his heart in a million little pieces. And Luke should've known that.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

Luke could see that there were tears forming at the corners of Bo's eyes.

"Luke, you just don't know how hard it was for me," Bo said as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "When I saw you there in the grass bleeding, I thought you were dead. I seriously thought you were dead. You have no idea how happy I was to see you open your eyes just the little bit that you did."

Just hearing how Bo felt made Luke want to cry. He went up to Bo and took his arm and led him back to his bed. Luke had Bo sit back down and then he sat down right next to him. Then he turned Bo toward him so he was looking straight at him.

"Bo, listen to me. I understand that you were scared and that you still are scared. But you've gotta understand the reason why I did what I did. Benson had no reason to pull a gun on you. He does want revenge but he's mostly after me. But I'm telling you that we are gonna get him."

"How?" Bo asked. He sounded nothing more than a scared child.

"Well, here's the thing. If I know Benson, and I do, he's gonna come after us again. If he wants revenge he'll stop at nothing to get it. You ain't gonna like this, but I ain't letting you outta my sight. I'm gonna watch out for you because I'm worried that Benson might come after you. But I'm promising you right here and now that we'll get him."

Bo nodded in agreement even though he was still scared. He trusted Luke and when he said that they'll get him, they'll get him.

"Okay," Bo said.

Luke really didn't believe Bo believed him.

"Bo, do you trust me?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded. "Of course I do."

Luke reached over and cuffed Bo on the back of the neck. "Then trust me when I say that we'll get him. We'll get him. I ain't gonna let him get away with this. He's hurt my family enough as it is. I ain't gonna stand for this any longer."

When Bo nodded again and then smiled, Luke lightly patted Bo's cheek before getting up and leaving the room with Bo right behind him. Bo knew that they were going to get him. He just kept telling himself that they'll get him. He wasn't getting away with this.


	10. Next Encounter

Luke's been home for about two weeks now. He had just started doing his chores again so he wouldn't wipe Bo out with all the work. One day Luke noticed that Bo was about to fall over so he told Bo to go inside and rest, and he finished Bo's chores for him. He decided to help Bo out because Bo helped him out while he was recovering.

During the afternoon one day Uncle Jesse had Bo and Luke go into town to pick up some sugar from Mr. Rhuebottom's. Bo was originally going to go by himself but Luke decided to go with him so they didn't have a repeat of what happened the last time Bo went into town by himself.

They didn't run into any trouble on their way into town. They kept their eyes wide open looking around for Benson and Hixx but they never saw them. They figured that was a good thing because it meant no trouble for the time being. But they knew sooner or later they would run into Benson and Hixx and that's when they would run into the trouble. They were hoping that they wouldn't get in any trouble for at least one day. But these are the Dukes we are talking about.

After they stopped at Mr. Rhuebottom's they headed over to Cooter's. They figured while they were in town it wouldn't hurt to stop and visit with Cooter.

"Hey, y'all, what's going on?" Cooter asked as Bo and Luke walked into the garage.

"Nothing much," Luke answered. "We just stopped at Mr. Rhuebottom's to pick up some sugar for Uncle Jesse."

"How're you feeling?" Cooter asked.

Luke shrugged. "I've been feeling just fine."

Cooter smiled. "Well, that's good. Have y'all seen Benson or Hixx anywhere?"

Bo shook his head. "No, we haven't. And I wanna get my hands on him and make him pay for all the trouble that he's caused."

Luke put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "Take it easy, Bo. Ain't worth wasting your breath."

"So what're y'all doing today?" Cooter asked.

Luke shrugged. "Well, there ain't much we can do in town with Benson and Hixx on the loose. We're probably gonna spend all day working at the farm and helping Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I really don't wanna do anything else until Benson is back behind bars."

"Well, I ain't really got nothing to do today," Cooter said. "Mind if I come out to the farm with y'all?"

Bo shook his head. "No, you're welcome to join us. It'd be nice to have some company."

"All right!" Cooter said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's go y'all."

Bo, Luke, and Cooter climbed into the General and headed out of town. But as they left they didn't know that they were being followed by a light blue sedan again. They also didn't know how much trouble they were going to get into with that sedan following them.

As they turned onto Old Mill Road the light blue sedan was creeping up on them really fast. Neither Bo, Luke, nor Cooter knew that the sedan was following them. Well, neither of them knew until the sedan rammed into the rear end of the General. When they felt the shove Bo, Luke, and Cooter turned around and saw the sedan right on their tail. Bo almost lost control of the wheel when the sedan rammed into the General two more times.

"Well, that's them," Luke announced.

"No, I never noticed," Bo said sarcastically.

"What're we gonna do?" Cooter asked.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot ring out. They heard two more shots and one of them hit on Bo's side of the General. Luke reached down and grabbed the CB.

"This is Luke Duke calling Rosco P. Coltrane. Come back."

_"This is Rosco P. Coltrane here. All right, state your business."_

"Rosco, listen, we're on Old Mill Road heading toward the farm with Benson on out tails."

_"Benson? Who's Benson? Oh, wait, Benson! Oh, I remember him!"_

"Yeah, well, he's shooting at us. We ain't gonna be able to hold him off much longer. Do you think you can get out here and give us a hand?"

_"You betcha! Me and Enos will be out there in two shakes of a lamb's tail! I'm gone!"_

"Yeah, I'm gone, too."

Luke put the CB back down just as another gunshot rang out. They were sitting ducks this time.

"Luke, I don't think we're gonna get outta this," Bo said.

"Yes, we are," Luke answered. "Use both sides of the road."

Bo turned the wheel from side to side so Benson would have a harder time hitting them. Apparently, it wasn't good enough. All three of them heard a big pop and the General went out of control. Bo tried to keep it on the road but they went off the road and finally stopped next to Hazzard Pond.

Bo, Luke, and Cooter climbed out of the General just as Benson and Hixx pulled up beside them. The second Benson and Hixx were out of the car they pulled out their guns.

"You ain't getting away this time, Luke Duke," Benson growled.

"I don't think so, Benson," Luke said.

"Oh, I do," Benson said. "I've wanted to get revenge on you for the longest time. And I'm gonna finish this right here and now.'

Benson cocked the gun and pointed it right at Luke's chest. Luke could just see Benson's fingers slowly pushing on the trigger. Luke closed his eyes and was prepared for pain when he heard a gunshot.


	11. It's Over

Luke opened his eyes after the gunshot rang out fearing the worst. However, he felt no pain. Once he opened his eyes he saw Benson drop his gun to the ground. Luke was so confused but when he saw Rosco and Enos standing right behind Benson with their guns out he understood what was going on. And he was happy about it.

"Just freeze it right there!" Rosco shouted.

Enos when up to Hixx and put the cuffs on him. Rosco went up to Benson and put the cuffs on him tight. Bo chuckled a little bit when Rosco tightened the cuffs because Benson winced in pain. Rosco giggled as he and Enos put Benson and Hixx in the backseat of the patrol car. After they were settled in the car Enos walked up to Bo and Luke and shook their hands.

"Thanks a lot, Enos," Luke said. "We really appreciate what you and Rosco did for us."

"You're welcome," Enos said. "It's my job to protect the good citizens of Hazzard."

"Well, thank you," Luke said again.

Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Enos watched Rosco read Benson and Hixx their rights. Luke couldn't help but smile at seeing Benson getting ready to go back to jail again. It just made things seem so much easier.

After Rosco was done reading Benson and Hixx their rights he walked over to Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Enos. Bo and Luke shook Rosco's hands.

"Thanks, Rosco," Luke said. "We really appreciate this."

"Well, boys, now I know we haven't seen eye to eye with each other, and although I really wanna see you boys in jail I don't wanna see either of you get hurt."

Luke nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Rosco said. "I'm gonna drive these two right on over to Sheriff Little in Chickasaw County. I don't want these to in my county at all, not even in the jail."

Luke chuckled. "Okay, Rosco. We'll see you later."

Rosco and Enos got into the patrol car and headed down the road toward Chickasaw County. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the car go down the road. It was over. It was finally over. Benson and Hixx were finally going back to jail. Benson wouldn't be able to torture his family any longer. He was done. Benson was gone and Luke couldn't be happier.

Cooter walked up to Bo and Luke and clapped them on their backs.

"Well, now he's gone," Cooter said. "Our lives can go back to normal."

"Hold on a second," Luke said. "There's something I wanna do."

Luke walked over to the General and grabbed the CB. Bo and Cooter just looked at each other confused.

"This here's Luke Duke calling Rosco P. Coltrane. Come back."

_"This here's Rosco. All right, Luke Duke. What do you want? I just left you. You boys can't stay outta trouble for even five minutes."_

Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No, Rosco, we ain't in trouble. There's something that I wanna say to Benson."

_"Go ahead and say it."_

"Benson, you may have put my family through hell this time and last time, but you never got me. You wanted to kill me to get revenge and you almost did, but you never did it. I just want you to know that us Dukes have about twelve lives. Just remember, if you have any more revenge ideas against the Duke family you better forget 'em 'cause we've just about had it! Over and out!"

Luke placed the CB back inside the General and turned around to face Bo and Cooter. Bo couldn't help but smile. They were through with Benson. They could finally go on with their lives like they normally would without having to look over their shoulders to see if Benson was there.

"Well, boys, let's get that tire changed and get the heck on outta here and deliver the good news to Uncle Jesse and Daisy," Luke said.

"You got it," Cooter said.

Before Luke could turn around Bo let out a big "Yeehaw" and jumped into Luke's arms. Luke laughed and, even though Bo was bigger than him, he wrapped his arms around Bo's waist and lifted him off the ground and swung him around. Luke was so happy to hear Bo laughing again. He missed it. And Cooter couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. They were so happy which made him so happy. They could finally go home and sleep peacefully.


End file.
